Belonging
by kmb007
Summary: Edward "Ted" Tonks makes a new friend on the Hogwarts Express.
**Challenge:** Russian Roulette topic/44309/131633358/1/

 **Theme:** I picked the muggleborn "gun", chamber #2 and was assigned Ted Tonks.

 **A/N:** Some of the dates might not match up, as in it's not clear as to when Ted Tonks attended Hogwarts, so I took liberties with that :). The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, so I take no credit for them, but I did make up my own sorting hat song, so hopefully it sounds alright!

* * *

He was small for his age, but even if he had been of normal height, the kid who he shared a compartment with was gigantic. Ted's mother had taught him not to stare, but then again, she wasn't seeing what he was. Probably at least six feet tall, the boy had long, shaggy hair and beetle black eyes, and something furry sat sleeping in his lap.

"Me name's Hagrid" the boy boomed, noticing Ted's stares. "Rubeus Hagrid, that is. An this is Fang. I know we're only supposed to have cats, owls, or toads, but those are all ruddy boring." The boy named Rubeus grinned, his eyes sparkling, as he pointed to the lump on his lap.

"Er.. I'm Edward Tonks, but I go by Ted. I've got an owl and you're right; they're boring." Ted gave a small smile that turned into a laugh when his owl, Hoagie, let out a pitiful hoot. Rubeus Hagrid joined in on the laughing, and it was more booming than his voice was.

"So we ride this all the way to Hogwarts?" Ted asked, peering out of the window at the moving landscape.

"Yeh must be muggleborn, ey? Nothing wrong with that, at all! Just normally wizarding families tell their children all about Hogwarts, or other schools" Rubeus gazed out of the window as well. Ted shrugged but didn't reply. His folks had been quite surprised when the acceptance letter arrived, but Ted was relieved that he finally had the answer he'd be asking for most of his life: Why am I so different from everyone else? He remembers vaguely of setting his father's most prized fig tree on fire when Mr. Tonks chose to enter the neighborhood gardening club instead of taking Ted to football camp. He hadn't used anything to set the fire, either, just his mind.

"Lemme guess: Yeh've done stuff all of yer life, stuff that no one can explain, and yeh felt different, like an outsider?" Ted looked at the giant boy, wondering how he could have possibly read his mind. Rubeus howled with laughter again.

* * *

Several hours and many bouts of laughter later, the boys were instructed to pull on their robes because they were nearing Hogwarts. Ted leaned out of the window of the slowing train, but he was unable to spot Hogwarts.

"I heard we have to swim across that big lake," one boy with flaming red hair was saying to any who would listen.

"No way! They want the best of the best, so we will be facing a dragon- those who win get to enter the castle," another shrieked. Ted noticed the eager excitement that was etched onto Rubeus' face, and tried to hide his own expression of fear.

The first years followed an aging, balding man who held a lantern in one wobbly hand, a wand in the other. He led them straight to the lake, and a shuddered whispered across the group. So they were going to have to swim. To their relief, the groundskeeper led them to a dock of boats, and ushered them into them. Most boats were able to hold four-to-six students, but only Rubeus and Ted were allowed in theirs. Ted silently thanked the groundskeeper.

Ten minutes into their boat ride ( _the boats propelled themselves, cool!_ ), they rounded a bend and there was an audible gasp. Hogwarts came into view. It was magnificent. There were a few tall towers that kissed the star strewn sky, and tiny gargoyles that sat like kings atop the wall.

The boats docked once more and the first years got out and followed the groundskeeper up to the castle. At the top, they were met by a tall man-not as tall as Rubeus- who had long hair and the beginning of a beard.

"Hello, welcome! My name is Professor Dumbledore. I teach Transfiguration, and I look forward to seeing each of you in my class. But that will have to wait until tomorrow, for now it is time for the sorting and the feast, both of which I highly enjoy being a part of." Dumbledore smiled at each student in turn, and Ted was pleased to see that the professor hadn't given Rubeus a second, gaping look, as most of the first years had done.

The first years followed Dumbledore through the front doors and into the giant entry way. There were four huge, glass tubes that had an attached chamber full of brightly colored garnets; yellow, blue, red, and green.

"Professor Dippet is welcoming all of the returning students, so let's quietly file in and and stand to the side," Dumbledore instructed, pointing the first years inside. They all followed his directions, and made their way up front, some blushing as the older students turned to look at them. They stood near the staff table, next to a stool that held a battered old hat. At least, they thought it was just an old hat, until a seam opened and it began to sing:

 _Before I could talk, so long ago_

 _There were four friends, of this I know_

 _One kind, one brave, one sly, one smart,_

 _All full of ambition, of nurturing and heart._

 _They said "How about we friends four,_

 _Create a school and open the doors!"_

 _Hufflepuff one house will be,_

 _Another Ravenclaw, you see._

 _Gryffindor the next one in,_

 _And last will be Slytherin._

 _All houses, though each their own_

 _Will all call Hogwarts school their home._

 _So let's not be foes, but friends and kin;_

 _Come and see what house you'll be sorted in!_

The hall erupted in applause, and most of the first years joined in, at least those who were not in shock over the singing hat. After the applause was finished, everyone grew silent and stared at Dumbledore, who was pulling a roll of parchment from inside his robes.

"Abbott, Laura!"

The timid girl made her way to the stool and, with instruction from Dumbledore, sat on the stool. Dumbledore sat the hat upon her head, and everybody waited. Not even a minute later, the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF" and Laura Abbott skipped over to the Hufflepuff table.

Ted watched as student after student got sorted. He enjoyed watching and hearing the reactions of the older students when the first years were sorted. So far the loudest shouts had come from two girls at the Slytherin table when a girl named Andromeda Black was sorted into their house.

Ted clapped along with the Gryffindors when Rubeus was sorted into that house, and he silently hoped that he would be sorted along side his friend. Finally it was his turn to walk the long walk to the stool. He felt as though everyone was staring at him, and they probably were. He sat down on the stool and Dumbledore placed the hat onto his head.

 _Well, this one is easy! I wish they'd throw me a challenge for once like they did with Riddle... But anyways, better be HUFFLEPUFF!_

The Hufflepuffs cheered, and Ted tried to hold back the disappointment. There was probably nothing wrong with Hufflepuff, but his one and only friend was in Gryffindor, and so that's where he wanted to be, but he looked down the table at all of his new housemates and smiled, knowing that no matter what happened, he was finally where he belonged.


End file.
